Irma Spellman
Irma Spellman is an antagonist in the sitcom Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. She is Sabrina Spellman's great aunt and the matriarch of the Spellman family. She is widely feared and is very controlling in matters of her family. She was portrayed by . Biography Harvey's Interrogation Irma first contacted Hilda and Zelda once she heard that the mortal, Harvey Kinkle, Sabrina's ex-boyfriend, had learned she was a witch. During Sabrina's birthday, Irma put Harvey on trial to test his will to see if he would be able to keep the family's secret, including linking him to a lie detector, rotating him over hot coals, and putting him on a rack. Despite the torture, Harvey remained firm in his loyalty to Sabrina, satisfying Irma's doubts. After Hilda called her a prune under her breath, Irma turned Hilda, Zelda and Salem into pigs, but Sabrina stood up to her (something no one else ever dared to do) and Irma turned them back to normal, holding a little more respect towards her great-niece. Interfering in Sabrina's Love Life Later, Irma returned to set Sabrina up with another witch, Peter. The two went out but neither were interested in the other, and Peter found himself interested in Sabrina's roommate, Roxie. Roxie and Peter quickly got engaged, but Sabrina's aunts warned her that Irma could banish Peter from the Other Realm and make Roxie's life miserable if she found out about the relationship. Sabrina was going to marry Peter instead of Roxie, to spare them the agony of Irma's wrath, but her aunts stood up to Irma this time, and Irma relented, finding it boring t meddle in her family's life. She returned again, when Sabrina was engaged to the mortal Aaron. Irma first thought it she got engaged to Harvey and was willing to give her blessing, but learning that is wasn't Harvey, Irma told Sabrina she would not bless any wedding unless he was a witch. Sabrina introduced Irma to Aaron and spent the night trying to convince Irma that he was a witch (without him knowing as well). The dinner went well, until Harvey arrived and accidentally revealed Aaron to be a mortal. Irma decided to turn Aaron into a goldfish, and while Sabrina tries to find a way to turn him back, turns Sabrina's roommates (along with a potential applicant) into animals as well, causing Sabrina to renounce her magic, placing it in a container, yet Irma still refused to reverse her spell. Irma offered Harvey Sabrina's magic and he used it to reverse the spell. Sabrina tried to thank Irma, but she corrected Sabrina, telling her Harvey used Sabrina's magic to reverse the magic, which he was able to do because his intent to make Sabrina happy was more powerful than Irma's hatred. Irma left, with those transformed by her, turned back to humans. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Irma has lived over a thousand years. Her magic is very powerful, making her a frightful force, even in the Other Realm. Usually casting magic appears as lightning from her fingers, and when she appears, she is usually accompanied by ice, displaying her cold personality. When she calls, the recipient's phone is covered in ice. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Summoners Category:Abusers Category:Parents